Brothers in Arms
by AspenFae
Summary: "Is anyone getting this?" a desperate video with a plea for help arrives with the team but they find out that more is on the line that they had originally thought when it is revealed that someone on the plane has ties to one of the people in trouble, a person with a dark secret. (Sorry if summerie is horrible, i promise that the story is better)
1. Chapter 1: The call

Hey guys! so i'm back from writers black and with a new computer too! so i supose we will see where my fanfiction life will go rom here. tell me what you thought in the comments. i love hearing from you guys and it really keeps me going and if you have ideas than let me hear them! anyway for now at least

See yall, Aspen fae

* * *

><p>It was about 3 am when Coulson gathered the team in the briefing room.<p>

"What's going on?" Skye asked, looking nervous. Usually unexpected meetings, especially at 3 in the am, were not a good sign. Coulson looked grim, and surprisingly was in a suit (at 3 in the am?!), confirmiong her suspicions.

"We received this about an hour ago over a secure SHIELD channel from a non-SHIELD facility." They all turned their gazes to the screen as a video popped up. It was in night vision, showing what looked to be a warehouse. They heard heavy breathing from the person with the video camera.

"Is anyone getting this?" a voice asked. It was male with a British accent. "I-If you are, send help. Send everything you can. There…there's something out there. We don't know where it came from but it's killing everyone. It-" he fell silent as a haunting music box melody filled the air. he slowly turned around, his breath shaky an d he saw a figure about 20 meters away. It seemed to be a young girl. She was wearing a light colored t-shirt, they assumed jeans, and was bare foot. Dark patches stained her clothing and dark liquid stained/ ran down her exposed arms. She lifted her head up and Skye and Gemma gasped in horror. Blood ran down from two empty eye sockets where her eyes had been gouged out and her mouth was twisted into a smile showing sharp fangs. In her small hand she held a bloody knife.

"Daddy!" she called out sounding innocent and scared. They heard the man with the camera gasp.

"Lizzy?" he whispered.

"Daddy! I'm scared!" the creature called out again. The man scrambled up.

"I'm coming Lizzy!" he yelled as he began to advance on the girl. Suddenly there was a gunshot and the man stopped as the creature fell back, her shriek inhuman. There were two more shots and the creature fell down and didn't get back up. The haunting music got softer and seemed to stop.

"L-Lizzy? Lizzy!" another man appeared on the screen and he tackled the man with the camera away from the fallen monster.

"Lizzy!" the camera man screamed, fighting the other man, trying to pin the camera man down. "Damn Scott! Let me go! That's my daughter!"

"Nae. It's nae. 'At creature isnae yer dochter. At leest, nae onie mair." The man above the camera man said. His voice held a thick Scottish accent. They heard the camera man sniffle slightly, before pushing the other man off of him.

"Damn it Alistair." They finally got a second to look at the man without the camera, Alistair. He seemed to be maybe a few years older than Fitz with medium shade hair that fell a little into his face, pale skin, and light colored eyes. He was wearing a light colored t-shirt that was stained with dark liquid on his left side and right shoulder, the liquid also running out of scratches on his exposed arms. He seemed handsome with more angular features. He was also wearing what they assumed where jeans, stained slightly with the dark liquid, and sport shoes. He was breathing hard and they saw him wince, is hand going to his bloody side.

"No. It…it can't be." Fitz said quietly. They all looked at him, seeing he was pale.

"What's wrong?" Gemma asked.

"Just keep playing the video." He said. The video resumed.

"Alistair? Bloody hell, we need you get you to a medical team." Alistair laughed slightly, wincing afterwards.

"Ah wis. Jist passed th' lest med team. Torn tae shreds."

"But that means…" the camera man trailed off. Alistair nodded solemnly. They heard faint music and suddenly the small girl from earlier jumped onto Alistair's back, her knife sinking into his shoulder. He yeled in pain, as the girls arms wrapped around his neck. he fought wit the creature before taking his gun and putting is lightly behind his head, shooting th creature in the head. it fell off and Alistair scambled up.

"Go! Come on!" Alistair yelled as they began running. There was a scream and the camera did a dive as the man fell to the foor. There was gun shots before Alistair helped the man up before getting tripped himself. They saw a chain with it spiked diging into his leg, wrapped aroung his ankels.

"Go! Git outa 'ere!" he yelled.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" the camera man yelled back. They could hear inhuman shrieks and hoarse laughter like two pieces of sandpaper being rubbed together.

"Fer Gods sakes, jist go!" Alistair yelled. The camera man turned around and the little girls face filled the screen with a horrifying scream, causing Skye and Gemma to scream, and the camera went black. They heard fitz shaky breathing and saw his hand clenched tightly.

"we need to go there now." He said.

"fitz, whats wrong?" gemman asked again.

"That man, Alistair, is my brother."


	2. Chapter 2: New Mission

Hey every one! sorry school has kept me horridly busy. Also AGENTS OF SHEILD IS BACK! YES! i am so excited that both fitz and ward are there. on a different note i lovehearing from you guys so please comment and tell me what you think or if you have ideas.

this is for MissMisfit07 and hope1iz who are my followers and a special thanks to MissMisfit07 for commenting so kudos to you. anywho enjoys and...

see y'all AspenFae

* * *

><p>"What?" Gemma said in disbelief. "That's not possible. I thought he was-"<p>

"Dead, yeah I know, so did I." Fitz snapped, interrupted her. She looked concerned and put a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off, running to the computer and beginning to type on the computer.

"This came from Cardiff, England. How long will it take to get there?"

"Uh…A few hours maybe." Mai said.

"Then let's get going right now." No one moved. "What the hell are you all doing? We need to get going."

"Fitz. We don't even know if he's still alive." Ward said. Fitz looked outraged.

"But he may be! I could still be alive, being tortured or something worse!" He looked desperately to Coulson who seemed deep in thought.

"Sir?" Gemma asked.

"We need to get there and contain whatever is running around slaughtering all those people. If that thing gets out it could be devastating." Mai nodded and ran towards the cockpit. Fitz sighed in relief.

"Sir this could be a trap." Ward warned. Coulson looked grim.

"I know."

-Hours later-

Everyone was in gear for this mission. Including Gemma and Fitz. They each wore black clothing, a bullet proof vest, and had guns strapped to their hips. Not only Icer guns, but loaded, **real** guns. Fitz, Ward, Gemma, and Skye were all in the med bay loading up on weapons. Ward examined a knife before handing it hilt first to Gemma.

"Here." He said. Her hands were shaking as she took it. Ward noticed and his expression softened.

"Calm down, we're going to be fine. Just stay close to me okay?" Gemma nodded, taking a deep breath and sheathing the knife.

Fitz put his hand down on the table and froze as it closed over a familiar leather case. He looked down to see a faded leather pocket knife pouch. He smiled fondly as he put it into his pocket, a memory playing in his mind.

"_Leo! Come haur.__Ah got somehin' for yoo." Leo heard his brother yell from the other room. He set down the hard drive he was remodeling and got up. He walked over to his brother's room and saw him sitting on his bed with a small package in his hands. His brother was ten years old and tall for his age. Definitely taller than his eight year old self. He was wearing the black tee shirt with a money on it he had gotten him for his tenth birthday. He knocked on the door frame. Alistair looked up and smiled at his younger brother. _

"_Hey, come haur." He said patting a spot beside him one the bed. Leo walked into his brother's room and sat down next to him on his bed. His brother's room was neat extremely neat, everything in place. His brother handed him the package. It was maybe four to six inches and rectangular, wrapped in bright blue wrapping paper._

"_It's fur ye." Alistair said handing Leo the present. Leo took it. It was heavier that he had expected._

"_But it's nae mah birthday." Leo said looking up at his brother confused. Alistair smiled and ruffled Leo's hair._

"_Ah know, but Ah still want ye tae hae it."_

"_What is it?" Leo asked. Alistair smiled knowingly at him and pulled his brother into a one armed hug and kissed the top of his head._

"_Go oan open it up." Leo sighed and began to tear open the paper. Inside was a long leather pocket with an extra piece over it, held in place with a snap. Leo open the top flap and pulled out a pocket knife. It was black and had one thing inside of it. He flipped it up and saw an extremely sharp blade._

"_Ah want ye tae keep 'at wi' ye." Alistair said. Leo looked up meet Alistair's Ice blue eyes._

"_Why?" Leo asked. Alistair looked away, staring at a spot on his wall. _

"_Coz one day Ah mauna be thaur tae protect ye an' Ah want ye tae always be safe." Leo felt a stab of worry at his brother's dark tone. It wasn't a maybe. He knew it was going to happen. Leo put the blade back into the pocket knife and slid the pocket knife into the leather casing. His stomach churned with worry at his brothers words and he fought back tears. _

"_Thanks." Leo said, hugging his brother tightly. Alistair hugged him back._

"_Ah loove ye, Leo." Leo sniffled, holding his brother tighter, as if he would never let go._

"_Ah loove ye tae."_

What do you think it was that did that to those people…and that little girl?" Skye asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it." Gemma said a little calmer.

"I agree with her, never seen or heard of anything like it. That's why our mission is to go in and kill it."

"And to rescue my brother." Fitz said. "Our mission is to kill it and rescue my brother." He holstered a gun angrily.

"Do you think he's still alive?" Skye asked hesitantly.

"Yes. I do think he's alive. I also think that that monster is going to die horribly." The bay fell silent until Coulson walked into the room.

"We're landing in five." Mai said over the comms. Everyone hummed an okay.

"Are we ready to go?" Coulson asked.

"Almost." Gemma said, grabbing some medical supplies and putting them in her pocket.

"Okay, our mission is to go in there and Kill whatever it is that is killing everyone. So far it looks like a child but we also know that that child belonged to the victim it was after. So protocol for this mission is shoot first, ask later." Fitz made a choking noise.

"What if it's my brother?!" Coulson looked at him grimly.

"At this point in time, until proven otherwise, everyone inside that ware house, beside the creature, is assumed dead." Fitz balled his Fists and glared up at the group, before snatching up gadgets and shoving them in his pockets.

"Yes sir." He growled.

-Five minutes later, at warehouse in Cardiff-

Mai had just joined them and the hanger door began to open. It was sunny outside and very hot, with a fast wind. Fitz practically jumped off the plane and he began to race towards the warehouse. Ward jumped out after him and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Fitz! You need to wait for us! Slow down!" Fitz stopped and ripped his shoulder away from wards hand.

"Don't you tell me to slow down! Not when my brother is trapped in there with that monster!" He yelled.

"Look Fitz! Your brother is dead! Okay!" Ward yelled back. Fitz's face turned into a mask of rage.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. You were a horrible brother, beating your younger brother up and trying to kill your older one. You'd probably leave both of them to die in there. But I won't do that to my brother! I've already lost him once and I won't lose him again!" By the time Fitz had finished the rest of the team had caught up and heard the whole thing. Ward looked shocked and really hurt. Gemma's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped.

"Fitz!" she cried. Fitz ignored them all and just continued toward the building. When they all got there they were greeted by large steel doors that had a lock on the side of the door.

"Skye can you get this open?" Coulson asked. Skye nodded and pulled out her phone and connected it to the electronic key pad. She began to type on her phone.

"And here we go." She said. Her phone beeped and her face fell. She looked at it in disbelief.

"What?" she began to type again and he phone kept beeping.

"That should've… I can't hack this." She said. Fitz sighed frustrated before a memory crossed his mind.

_Leo screamed in frustration, throwing down the box in his hands. Someone at his school that day had stolen his tool box and put on a very strange lock that the six year old couldn't break open._

"_Leo, what's wrang?" Alistair asked franticly as he ran in to the six year olds room. He looked really worried as his eyes scanned him for signs of injury.  
>"The kids at skale pit a lock oan mah tool box an' noo Ah cannae opent it." Alistair began to laugh, coming to sit on the floor by the six year old.<em>

"_Whit?! What's sae funay?" Leo demanded. Alistair quit laughing but was still smiling._

"_Leo ye cannae always use technology tae open a lock or solve a puzzle. Sometimes ye have tae use force."_

"Sometimes you have to use force." Fitz whispered.

"What?" Coulson asked.

"Sometimes you have to use force." Fitz said louder, grabbing the pocket knife form his pocket his wlked up to the electronic lock and he jammed it into the place where the plastic was welded together, popping off the front case and exposing the wires underneath it.

"Fitz! What are you doing?" Skye cried.

"Using force." Fitz said. He placed the blade under a few wires and cut them. The door groaned and sparks went flying. Fitz ducked a hand over his face, shielding it from sparks. Fitz looked forward determined as the doors opened slowly. He turned back to the other people behind him looking shocked he had just done that.

"No going back now."


	3. Authors Note

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the delays I've been so soooooo super busy you wouldn't believe. Also the Monster named "Writters Block" has reared it's ugly head so for the moment i'm stuck. if any of you have any ideas it would be really appreciated.

Thanks for you support and consideration.

Love y'all

Aspen Fae


End file.
